


Our Peace

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: I really have no idea what to tag this with, M/M, and this only increases his power, hot rod doesn't know what a good boy he is, soft gay robot domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: With peace treaties signed, the two factions finally come together to build their planet anew. With it comes a new scheme to foster Autobot-Decepticon relations; Hot Rod volunteers himself, being a good Autobot, then more or less forgets about it when nothing comes of it after a few days.Then Soundwave chooses him.
Relationships: Hot Rod/Soundwave
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carinatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinatae/gifts).



> The first part of this fic was originally posted as a standalone short in chapter 5 of [Local Flame Boy Is Loved And Appreciated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211045/chapters/32760312). It's been expanded to include a second chapter for [carinatae's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinatae/pseuds/carinatae) birthday, so it would be extremely cool and good if you could all go and read her fics and leave nice comments for her.

Hot Rod had gone for a checkup, to make sure he hadn't somehow bashed his head in and forgotten about it. Then, when the message remained the same, he'd dutifully reported it to the higher-ups, because it seemed pretty big.

 _Your presence, requested_.

From Soundwave, of all mechs. Bypassing all communication security, sliding neatly into his inbox like it was always there, tantalising in promise. Yes, You, Random Autobot Grunt Who Never Achieved Anything Noteworthy. Prowl had looked like he was waiting for a punchline. Then, after the awkward silence and he realised Roddy was serious (yes, that Soundwave), he'd ushered Roddy out of his office with a curt _excuse me_ and a command meeting was called.

Then, astonishingly, he got the go-ahead.

“Honestly? I think he thinks you're cute,” Blaster said, clapping him on the shoulder. “He's not wrong. Go for it, mech, I say.”

Well, there was still debate after that, but as the same carrier frametype that might have some inkling of Soundwave's thoughts and motives, Blaster's position was hard to argue when the war was well and truly finished, and Soundwave was invested in Megatron's version of peace they'd hashed out in endless talks. Hot Rod had put his name forward for consideration, but as he was kind of a nobody, he wasn't really expecting anything. 

So he was a little wary and kind of freaked out a bit when he came to actually reply _sure, why not_. The response was instant, but it was just co-ordinates and a time, giving him a few hours to psych himself up and receive various levels of reassurance from his friends that he probably wasn't going to die. 

Soundwave's bulk was easy to spot, shadowing the small hill outside the main city. Relatively neutral ground. 

“Good luck, kid,” Kup said, encouragement radiating in everything from his tone to his field. “I'll be right here.”

“Right.” Hot Rod was suddenly much less sure of himself as he transformed to root mode and left Kup waiting enough of a distance away to be a comfort. Soundwave turned to face him as he approached, but he remained sitting even as Hot Rod made the last few steps towards him. _He doesn't want to intimidate me,_ Roddy realised; they were of about the same height with the much bigger mech sat calmly beside him.

“Greetings,” Soundwave acknowledged with a tip of his helm. Hot Rod nodded back, still not quite sure that he was really doing this. “Uh, yeah. Hi.”

Smooth.

“I, ah, got your message. Obviously. Sorry about taking so long to reply, you know, with how everything is -” He was babbling, and of course there was probably no-one on Cybertron who knew more than how everything was than Soundwave. Hot Rod decided to sit down himself before making himself look like even more of an idiot.

The thing was, Soundwave didn't even say anything, just looked quietly down at Hot Rod until the already keyed up racer quickly went to fill the silence again.

“So. I gotta ask. Why me?” He stared up into the red visor. Soundwave waited until just a few seconds on the wrong side of uncomfortable to say: “You have many...good qualities. Your presence, requested.”

 _He thinks you're cute_ , his inner Blaster reminded him. Hot Rod blinked. “Are you...asking me out?” He tipped his head to one side, just in case the world made more sense this way. There was a weird, muffled noise, a _kerrpfft_ not unlike when Hot Rod needed to shove his hand into his mouth to stop laughing when they'd had high-grade for the first time ever and Springer had tripped right over his own feet.

Soundwave made an odd vocalisation, almost like a cough, and thumped his chest a few times right over his Deceptibrand. The noise stopped. How strange.

“Affirmative.” He straightened up. “If you are willing.”

He'd basically been given permission, right? And Soundwave hadn't been paired off with any the Autobots in the name of peace yet, right? And he wasn't important enough to be some kind of pawn in a weird power game long-con, right? And if it turned out he was, maybe he could get Soundwave to see things from his point of view. One thing was for certain: Hot Rod hadn't gotten to where he was today by overthinking things.

“Sure.” He stuck his hand out. Soundwave's visor brightened considerably, and he stared for a moment like he hadn't actually expected such a quick and easy answer. Hot Rod grinned, but it turned into a more real smile when a large hand practically engulfed his own.

“Agreed.” Soundwave looked him dead-on, then surprised him with a slight tug, causing Hot Rod to (gently) be pushed against that broad chest. “Hot Rod.” Soundwave said his name like he was testing how it sounded coming from his vocaliser. Given that his arms came up to encircle the smaller mech completely in a careful hug, Roddy could only assume he liked what he heard.

Well, he thought, doing his best to return the hug, this was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Dawn of the First Day

Waking up next to Soundwave didn't turn out to be as weird as Hot Rod had worried it might be.

He woke from his dream – white light, a feeling of warmth – with his optics still shut and heavy, and his usual bleary mumbled five-more-minutes routine, which worked with Ultra Magnus but _not_ Springer or Arcee, didn't get its usual results. There was a soft chuckle from somewhere in front of him, the foreign hand on his back gently, carefully moving.

Hot Rod's optics snapped open, and he was staring directly at Soundwave's chest, eye-level with the Deceptibrand just above the glass for the docking compartment. He made a strangled sound of surprise, something like “Whargble!” and would have fallen off his new partner's chest entirely in panicked flailing if that steady hand hadn't kept him there.

“Uh.” He had to reset his vocaliser while staring straight at Soundwave's visor, red light giving nothing away. “Hi.”

Smooth.

It was only the first day, okay! Baby steps. Sue him if at some point in the night his processor had mislaid that of course he would be waking up next to Soundwave. 

Soundwave, who thankfully didn't seem too offended by his graceless awakening.

“Good morning,” the big blue bot said, voice and expression approaching neutral but not quite managing to hide...something, Hot Rod wasn't sure what, but Soundwave definitely wasn't the monotone monolith that some would have had you believe he was back in the war. Not by a long shot. Not if the slight brightening of the visor and the hand so carefully moving from his back to rest on their new berth were anything to go by.

“Yo,” Hot Rod said, for lack of anything better to say. He was normally awful at getting up, trying to stay under the covers for as long as whoever he was with for the night would let him, but right now he was wide awake, energy thrumming through him like he was ready for anything. “What's up?”

Soundwave quirked his head to one side quizzically, and Primus help him, it was kind of adorable. “You?” He inclined his head, a small indication that yes, technically Hot Rod was 'up' in more than one sense. Roddy groaned.

“No, I mean – it's okay.” He was surprised by how much he kind of didn't want to move; normally once he was up he was _up_ , but this was...nice. Soundwave chuckled, and from his position on his chest Hot Rod _felt_ it.

Again, this was...nice.

“Suggestion: Acquire morning energon?” Soundwave said, but there was definitely an indication that he'd be fine staying here too, if Roddy were to decline.

“Yeah, good idea.” Roddy burned through his fuel fast, and if he skipped or delayed meals he got jittery and after that things started getting unpleasant if he left it. He manoeuvred to half-slide, half-controlled fall off of Soundwave, feeling the loss of the warmth as he stood and stretched, both spoiler halves flapping in his usual morning routine.

Soundwave paused for a moment – what, never seen a guy stretch before? – before he got up as well, and moved towards the little side kitchen their new shared habsuite came with. Hot Rod was just finishing up, bouncing on his heels, when Soundwave emerged with two energon cubes.

“Additives: requested?” 

“Nah, plain's good.” He hadn't exactly had much access to anything else for most of his life; his first taste of high-grade had been the celebration after the first treaty was signed. Plain was just fine, as far as Roddy was concerned. Soundwave nodded and held one cube out. Roddy took it, paused before he took his first gulp, then held it up.

“Cheers,” he said. “To the future, or something.”

Soundwave nodded and clinked their cubes together.

“To the future,” he echoed, and (huh, he did have a mouth after all) took a drink at the same time as Hot Rod.

It was – normal, domestic; the end point of Optimus and Megatron's master plan they'd laid out for their factions and told them to deal with it. At least, until Soundwave's visor shuttered on-off, and he held out a hand.

“Ah,” he said, “perhaps you should be aware-” 

He never got to finish as the door burst open and in tumbled two minis – Rumble and Frenzy, who else – who rolled in perfect synchronization with their fall even as they scuffled and insulted each other, right up until they came to a stop at Soundwave's feet. 

Soundwave sighed, but the wayward duo sprang to their feet before he could say anything, each armed with no- _he_ -did-it excuses.

“We were gonna wait!” The blue one (Rumble?) insisted, “but Frenz said-” 

“Hey, hey hey-!” the red mini protested, “It wasn't my-”

A chirp made Roddy turn to the door, where Laserbeak and Buzzsaw took the opportunity to swoop over to settle onto Soundwave's shoulders. Ravage slunk in after them, picking his way across the tile while his glowing red optics were locked on Roddy.

Er. No pressure, then.

“Uh, hi,” he said, feeling a little lost as Soundwave brought his unfinished cube up for his newly-arrived cassetticons to drink; Laserbeak and Buzzsaw shuffled and squawked to get into the best position, then Laserbeak trilled in appreciation after her first taste. 

“Okay,” Rumble said as Ravage settled on the berth, laying his claim to the warm spot and curling up on it. “Now that's all sorted-”

“New guy!” Frenzy cheerfully cut in, and both minis looked at Hot Rod with twin grins. “Now, Boss might be gaga for you, but _we're_ harder to impress.”

“Yeah!” Rumble pulled a controller out of his subspace and waved it to demonstrate his point. “First and foremost: how good are you at Mario Kart?”

“What?” Hot Rod said, utterly thrown by the question. He looked helplessly to Soundwave, who nodded. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

“Um, I guess I'm okay? Like if I don't get screwed by items I can usually do pretty decently against everyone in my squad - except for Blurr, you just can't do anything about that, and Danny always kicks my aft.”

“What, the human?”

“Interesting.”

“Yeah, he's pretty serious about video games.” Hot Rod shrugged and finished his drink. 

“Well, that's the first serious answer we've, like, _ever_ had for that question, so I guess you're cool,” Rumble decided. “You up for a round?”

“Video games: later,” Soundwave declared, to a twin chorus of 'awww's' at his feet. “Rumble, Frenzy: must attend to duties. Us, as well.” Here he looked straight at Hot Rod, who definitely felt _something_ at the oh-so-serious, yet somehow almost playful look. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Frenzy muttered, while Rumble pocketed the controller with a grumble. “We get it.” The cassettes began to troop out, Ravage hopping down from the bed at the last possible moment to trail after them. There was a click; Soundwave had reformed his battlemask, replacing the gently chiding Soundwave the carrier model with Soundwave the third in command of the Decepticons. 

“Apologies,” Soundwave said after waiting a few moments once the door had closed. “Appropriate warning, should have been given.” 

“Nah, they're you're family,” Roddy waved him off. “Speaking of, uh, duties, I could introduce you to my squad?” They'd be glad to know he was still alive, at least, and Springer totally owed him fifty shanix because Soundwave totally had a mouth, not just the mask and nothing else. (He would realise, later, that Springer had thrown out the bet to distract Roddy from freaking out over _Soundwave had chosen him guys holy slag he was gonna die -_ but that was, well, later).

Soundwave nodded. “If you wish. Your Commander, Ultra Magnus, is in the quarters opposite ours with the Rainmaker trine. We could meet them first, then see the rest of your team.”

“Oh, yeah. Cool.” That, right. Hot Rod had been so busy freaking out about Soundwave he'd barely processed that Magnus, yes that Ultra Magnus, now had three seekers flitting around him as part of the whole peace process that had lead Roddy to this point in the first place.

It wasn't just them and Magnus, either; Megatron and Optimus were a given (another twenty shanix won off Springer once that was made official, come on dude it was literally the most obvious thing in the world), but along the same corridor of habsuites that had been claimed for new Autobot-Decepticon couples who'd (voluntarily!) either chosen each other themselves, like Starscream and Skyfire, or put their names forward and gotten matched together by the higher-ups (like Thundercracker and Bumblebee), or put their name forward and then been chosen by someone else (like Hot Rod). Then there was Prowl, holed up with the entire Constructicon team, and Jazz had moved in with them a few days later, but no-one had said anything so presumably it was somehow working out.

That was how they were all hoping it would go, from the expected to the oddball never-woulda-seen-that-coming (Perceptor agreeing to move in with Shockwave? Cliffjumper and _Swindle?)_. That it would, in the end, work out. 

“Hey,” Hot Rod said at that train of thought. “You – this was all you, right? You're not being forced?” Because Hot Rod wasn't stupid and Megatron was still Megatron, and just because Autobots had the freedom to say no didn't mean the Decepticon leader wouldn't be prepared to have his own troops uphold his ideals at cannon-point.

Thankfully, Soundwave shook his head. “Soundwave: chose freely,” he assured. 

“Okay,” Hot Rod said, relieved, because right now that was all he needed to hear. “Er, shall we then?” And out of sheer forward momentum, because barrelling into things without thinking was just how he operated, okay, wasn't his fault if things just turned out in his favour more often than not – he held out an arm, all gentlemech-like, for Soundwave to take.

The fact that Soundwave's hand was nearly the same size as Roddy's elbow _didn't count,_ okay.

Regardless, they both stepped forward into the future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the folks who suggested background pairings on tumblr when my mind blanked, they're not all in here but if there's ever more of this look forward to the casual timetravel Cyclonus/Springer subplot.
> 
> tumblr is [@of-nyon](https://of-nyon.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me maybe sometimes make a post????


End file.
